


For the Peace Between our Worlds

by linial



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: And political debates, But mainly travels and adventures, Callum/Janai sort of, F/M, For the Peace
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-06 00:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17929403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linial/pseuds/linial
Summary: Callum stayed in the Capital. As the only Prince in the city, he is now Prince Regent. An enemy appeared but rapidly became a precious ally in the task of preventing a war. However, many don't seek peace.





	1. Prince Regent of Katolis

_Callum_ _stayed behind,_ _Rayla_ _and_ _Ezran_ _are journeying alone, with Bait, through_ _Katolis_ _to reach_ _Xadia_ _and deliver the precious egg that could prevent a deadly war. While his brother is on the roads,_ _Callum_ _became Prince Regent and now faces the hardship of such a position._  

 

oOo 

 

It was a peaceful day in the Capital, after a full week of mourning, the sun has finally appeared from behind the clouds. Callum was enjoying a short break from the constant meeting he had now to attend. The sun was bright and it’s touch pleasant upon his skin. He didn't think it would reappear so suddenly, but he didn't mind at all, even if it was a little too bright for him. It had been so long since the last time he saw it. 

Far away, in the general direction of the Breach, smoke clouds was rising on the horizon. The volcano was still active. 

“Prince Callum, the meeting is about to resume.” 

“Alright, alright, a break is not meant to last.” He laughed tiredly. How could Harrow do that daily ? The Prince was already so exhausted after merely one single week on the throne. He wondered how Ezran would have coped with it if he had gone himself on the journey with Rayla. He had made the right choice, he decided, Ezran was too young for that.  

Re-entering the castle through the opened door of the balcony of the meeting room, he met the gaze of his trusted advisors, and not so trusted advisor… If he was not here, he had no doubt that Viren would have actively used his authority to start a war. But war is never the good answer, at least, that what Callum believed. 

“So… where were we ?” Callum asked sheepishly. 

“We need to find Prince Ezran, Prince Regent.” 

Yeah… That was the issue… He didn't tell them about that… As far as they knew, Ezran had been kidnapped. Except Viren. He knew. It was his fault after all. Mysteriously, his two children had also disappeared, and he denied knowing where they were, but wasn't very disturbed about that. Callum suspected his two friends had been sent by their father to retrieve the egg. He didn’t worry too much about it, they were his friends after all. 

And there were Rayla. He didn't know why but he trusted her, maybe too much, he just met her a few minutes before leaving Ezran with her. But he trusted her anyway. His guts told him she could be trusted. 

“We have already sent a search party but they haven’t contacted us for two days. They might have been… ambushed.” 

“It is imperative that the future King is returned safely to these halls.” The powerful voice of Viren cut through the room. “A Kingdom without a King is a weakness and an opportunity for our enemies.” 

“You’re right, Viren,” Callum spoke for the first time, “we need to be sure Ezran is in safety, but he is the King, and the King does as he pleases.” 

“Prince Callum, Prince Ezran was abducted! Was that his choice ?!” 

“What if it was ?” the Prince angrily answered, “would you force him to go back here against his will ?” 

“A King must sit on throne.” 

“I already sit there, Viren, and until Ezran comes back, I will stay in that place.” 

“But, _Prince Regent_ , you are not the King.” 

Silence. The room waited for the answer. While it was true, such a display of defiance was rarely tolerated. 

“I'm not, but Ezran has his own path to go, we all have.” 

“That is true, my Prince” Opeli tried to calm the two of them. “But maybe, you could be more precise about what you speak of, the rest of us are quite… left behind.” 

Callum wondered once again why he would tell they. Yes, he did trust them, but he thought it was too soon. And it was too soon. He, himself, could barely ignore the call for vengeance after the murder of his dad, but all the elves have been dealt with, definitely. Vengeance had already been taken. 

And he wouldn't start the cycle of violence again. 

“Alright, alright, I can't tell you why, but he had to go with her, okay ? He made the decision, and I think it's a good one, because it was the right thing to do.” 

Maybe that would be enough for them. For now, anyway. 

“Should we stop the research then ?” 

“No, he still might be in danger, but… he may have taken the research party with him on his journey.” 

“His journey to where ?” 

The teenager Prince laughed nervously, rubbing his neck. “Xadia ?” 

The advisors, still except Viren, were shocked. 

“Why would he do that! He will be killed!” 

How Callum wished he could be elsewhere, anywhere, just not here, with his pencil and his sketch book. He was good at that, not at… all of that princely stuff. 

“If Prince Ezran think he can do it, then we should believe in him.” Viren said calmly, smirking slightly to the Prince Regent. 

Why on Earth would he say… oh. Oh… If no one were to search for Ezran anymore, he would be the only one to, well Claudia and Soren at least. 

The other advisors nodded slowly, even reluctantly. The King was the King after all. 

“Yeah, that's right. Ezran has always been… far-sighted, hehe.” Again, he didn't laugh deliberately, he was too nervous about this subject. “That's settled then, can we continue the meeting tomorrow, I would like to rest a bit, if that's fine though.” 

“Of course, Prince Regent.” 

The counsellors all stood up at once, bowed their head and moved toward the massive carved wooden door to leave the room. 

Finally alone, Callum let out a long sigh. “That went better than I thought.” 

 

oOo 

 

Eating alone was something he wasn't used to. He had always someone to eat with: his mother first, then his father, well, step-father, then his brother. He missed his brother very much, and he worried about him too. What if something went wrong ?  

Well, he knew the risk was worth the prize: peace is necessary. Ezran knew this too, that’s why he went away. For the peace between their two worlds. 

If it worked, then he was sure an era of prosperity would follow, that was his dream. Since meeting Rayla, he couldn't help but think about a reunification, elves and dragons in Katolis, humans in Xadia, all of them, in peace.  

As all good artist, his dreams often finished down on his sketch book. He drew markets full of life, humans and elves together, fruits he never saw but imagined, were sold on the stands. He hadn't decided if it was a Xadian or a Katolis market. Did it matter ? 

He also dreamed to visits Xadia. A land of magical creatures and wonders. Speaking about magic, he still had that ball thing he stole to Claudia. He liked to draw it too. It was fascinating. A storm in a glass sphere, really. Magic was, well, magic. 

He would like to know more about that, to learn how to use it, like Claudia, but the only one in the city to know how was Viren. So… maybe another time, though it did not prevent him to fill the power beneath his hand when he placed his palm on the sphere. 

A sharp knock disrupted his musings, and a soldier entered his bedroom with waiting an answer. 

“My Prince, General Amaya has arrived with her whole garrison from the Breach!” 

That couldn't be good news. Aunt Amaya shouldn’t be leaving the Breach without notifying the crown, and she hadn’t been requested here either. And she brought her garrison? That was even more worrying. 

“I’m coming. Where is she ?” 

“Follow me my Prince.” 

The first thought that crossed his mind was that these soldiers had seen hell. They were all covered in dust and sweat and blood. Oh yeah, this was bad. There were at least one and a half hundred men and women in the castle courtyard. Already, many healers were tending to the heavily wounded while the others were sitting or laying down, unable to stand longer. 

“Callum!” 

The voice of a ginger haired soldier cut through the ambient noise, calling his name. The young Prince recognized his aunt near him and jogged to join her. 

‘What happened?’ he signed. 

‘The Breach has fallen, the elves are in Katolis and they are coming here.’ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't really know if I'm going on with this, just one morning inspiration, tell me if you'd like more.  
> Sincerely yours, Linial


	2. War Council – War, Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the defeat of General Amaya's troops at the breach, an elf army is marching to the center of Katolis. There is little time before the battle, preparation is crucial.

****War, war was coming. It was unavoidable. But yet, Callum didn't want to have the kingdom's enemies killed, he didn’t want people to die for Katolis, neither to die against Katolis. War never was the best solution. But now, war was the only one left.

Crows were sent, messengers were already riding to the next towns, scouts were already deployed. War was coming, and they will be ready. 

The Breach was far away from Katolis central city, and it was curious that they weren't warned of the crucial defeat at the border. In fact, worrying would be a more accurate word. Aunt Amaya pointed out that fact, and revealed they had sent several riders ahead and also ravens to warn them of the marching army. 

They did not receive any. 

Which implied that neither riders nor ravens actually reached the city. Which meant, they were intercepted, which also meant that the elves were not so behind to send scoots… 

Orders were given, people were put to work, war was prepared. 

While the elves couldn't be more than a week behind Amaya's troops, they couldn't be right behind either. The General had estimated their numbers to roughly one hundred. A small number compared to Katolis army but, still a great force to reckon if they use the element of surprise, which, it seemed, they tried to keep as long as possible, and succeeded. 

Also, they were all Sunfire elves. And some of them with glowing swords that could cut through almost everything, but not Amaya's shield, she was proud of that shield, even their soldiers swords. That could lead to potentially very high casualties. Fortunately, only few of them had such weapons, probably their leaders. 

Callum was starting to wonder if the powerful shine of the sun had something to do with the Sunfire elves. It would make sense, wouldn't it ? 

The war room was big, really big. A map of the Pentarchy and Xadia was displayed on a gigantic table where was sat Callum, his Aunt and the high council of Katolis. Figurines had been placed, indicating the enemy positions, or at least, their suspected positions, and their own. All in all, things were not so bad. 

The Sunfire elves have no reinforcement, no supplies but their own, and no strategic stronghold. While they had strength and speed, Katolis had resilience and power. The elves were going on a suicide mission. And they knew it. 

That Katolian army was divided in several cities, the Capitol at the center. All they have to do was to resist long enough for their reinforcement to trap the elves between Katolis Capital's walls and the army. The elves had no chances. 

That is, if they succeeded in defending the city. 

“There are two hundred soldiers in this city, a hundred more with General Amaya's men.” 

“Is that enough ?” Callum wondered aloud, it didn't seem like a big number to him. 

“Maybe, but not enough to be sure. And the rest of our army won't arrive here before the elves do, we won't have more reinforcement. We have to resist until then.” 

“That’s the plan then.” Callum chuckled nervously, “just waiting here.” 

“No, it is not.” Viren answered, “the elves won’t stay behind our ramparts for our army to come here, they will try to breach into the city. It's also their best chance to survive after.” 

General Amaya signed something commander Gren immediately translated: “I agree, we have to prepare our best defenses and we must plan a counterattack.” 

“Yes, even if we can't defeat them, it would force them to plan a new offensive. We would gain some time. I can look into my books to find some… creative strategies.” 

“You do that Lord Viren.” Gren replied coldly, relaying Amaya's feeling. 

“We all know what we have to do. We should take a break and go to lunch. Then we'll plan that counterattack.” 

Everybody left the room, except Callum, his aunt and commander Gren. 

Amaya knelt before her nephew, taking his hands in hers. He looked tired. And sad. Harrow's death had really changed him. 'How are you ?' 

'I'm fine, aunt Amaya' he signed back, 'I'm just not ready for that, it's so unfair. We fight even if we have no reason to, but nobody sees that!' 

'Callum, you're an incredible young man, it's normal to be afraid. War is terrifying, and the reason why you fight it matters little. It's kill or be killed.’ 

'That shouldn't be like that! I mean, there is always a reason why you fight, why you kill, so why couldn't you just find the correct answer and there is no more fighting.’ 

'You're right, there is always a reason, but sometime, past mistakes and strong beliefs make war inevitable.’ 

“Yes, but Ezran-“ he stopped himself before saying out loud what he was trying to keep secret from the beginning. 

'Callum…' 

Why couldn't he tell the truth to his aunt ?  _She_  would know it was the right thing to do, and he could finally have someone to confide in, someone who could help him with the impending war and his quest for peace. 

“Okay, I- I'll tell you, but you can't repeat it to anyone, alright ?” 

Amaya stared at Callum's eyes for a few seconds before signing Gren to leave them.  

'Tell me.’ 

“Look, Ezran wasn't kidnapped, he went with Rayla, the Moonshadow elf, to bring back the dragon Prince to his mother and end the war before it even started !” 

‘But the egg was dest-' 

“No, Viren” Callum pointed at the closed door, “he did not break it, he stole it and hide it here.” 

'But then…' 

“Yes!” The Prince exclaimed, jumping out of his chair, “That's right, no reason, a King for a King, and that's it. No fighting, no war.” 

'But Callum, I was there, the egg was destroyed.’ 

“It wasn't! I saw it with my own eyes!” 

'Callum…' 

“I can prove it, okay, just, I…” 

Amaya folded her arms.

"I- I know! You saw the egg right ?" She nodded, "And I'm not supposed to know how it looks, right?" She nodded again, more slowly, considering the fact that his Father could have told him. "Then, how..." He hurriedly opened his sketch book and quickly turned the pages. "Look, here," he said, pointing at a drawing, "that's it, that's the egg, the Dragon Prince! See, it was real."

His aunt look attentively at Callum's drawing. The resemblance was undeniable, but it didn't mean it was  _the_  egg. It was impossible. But... there it was, in Callum's sketch book.

'I believe you, Callum, but it's too late now, the elves are here.’ 

“Yes, Ezran isn't in Xadia yet that we start the war.” Callum sat back on his chair, defeated. 

'We won't start it, they will.’ 

“Yeah, you’re right... But that doesn’t matter.” 

'It does, you only have to make them believe you as I believe you.’ 

That brought him his smile and an idea popped in his head. “You’re the best Aunt Amaya!” He hugged her quickly and ran out of the room, leaving a confused commander Gren on the other side. 

“What’s wrong with him ?” 

General Amaya only smiled back and shrugged. 

 

oOo 

 

Lord Viren was a busy man, busy with his own affairs. Some, how can you say that, projects, had taken him some time, but he had always succeeded, in all of them. But this one was proving to be most frustrating. 

“You should eat, elf.” 

The elf stared back without a word. 

“You must be starving after a week without food. And also thirsty.” Viren poured slowly water in a glass. “You can drink, I'm not a monster. I don't want you to die.” 

“Don’t you see, I'm already dead.” 

“No, you're not, elf, not yet. But if you don't drink, you sure will be soon enough.” 

“I am already dead.” 

“Or so you say, again.” Lord Viren sighed, “Well, while it saddens me, I do not need you alive anymore. You see, we were warned of an attack, here at the castle, and we are preparing to welcome them appropriately.” He chuckled, “So, if you try to protect some information, know that soon, there will be dozens of your kind in those cells. I'm sure at least one of them will be more talkative than you.” 

The elf only glared back darkly. 

“What I am saying is that you don’t have to sacrifice yourself, you can live.” 

Nothing. 

“I want to know your secrets!” Viren burst out, “I want to know who sent you, what are Xadia weakness! Answer me!” 

“Well, at least I tried. If you change your mind, tell me next time I'm here. I have other prisoners to visits.” 

With that, the dark mage put the food tray on the floor, unreachable by the restrained elf and left the cell, closing the door with controlled anger. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still short but I hope it was... interesting.  
> Linial


	3. And so it begins - War, Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Callum asks something Viren isn't willing to give. Amaya strengthens the city's defenses. The elves are close.

Growing up in the castle had never been easy. True, it wasn’t an unpleasant life, it had  its  advantages. However, growing up like  a  Prince was supposed to transform you into, well, a Prince. That’s where it went wrong  for  Callum . He  had never really considered himself a Prince. Sure, he did his duty as ‘Prince Callum ’, but they were merely  duties . And he sucked at them.

What  Callum  liked was drawing and reading, and drawing  more . He liked reading because , afterwards,  he could draw things he had never seen thanks to the magnificent descriptions of  the  said thing s . One thing led to another, he came across books about  Xadia  and magic. It might or might not have been encouraged by his tender feelings for a certain mage apprentice.

And right now, he was glad to have spent a great part of his time in the castle in the library. He was looking for something special. He read that story years ago, but it marked him because he would really like something like that, it would be so useful and wonderful to have this power. But, hey, he was no magician, he didn’t have any power s,  and he was never going to have any.

He did have the Primal Stone, but he didn’t see how he could use it for that. He didn’t know the rune for that spell, nor the incantation , and in fact, he didn’t know any but the ‘ aspiro ’ one . However, he had something that could work, someone to be precise. And while he particularly disliked that someone, it was his duty to obey the King, or for instance, the Prince Regent.

And there it was, the book. 

“Great, now, finding  Viren !”

Easier said than done. Lord Viren wasn’t in his bedroom, in his office or anywhere else he could be. The dark mage didn’t reappear for the afternoon meeting, leaving the counterattack planning to Amaya and  Callum’s  military advisors,  Callum  being completely unskilled in the art of making war. That being said, their plan was done, not perfect because they hadn’t time to find a better one, but adequate, or at least they thought it was.

The day was ending and still no signs of the elven army. As the sun was setting,  Callum  went to see his aunt. He wanted her thoughts on what he was planning to do during the battle. And once she knew, she wasn’t pleased. But it was a good plan. She advised him to make some changes to insure his security. So now, he just needed  Viren . 

Callum  did find him on his way back to his bedroom, randomly running into him. Maybe luck was on his side tonight.

“Lord  Viren , may I have a word with you?” His voice was more assured than he really was.

Viren  was taken aback by the young Prince’s request. He quickly hid his surprise behind a blank look. “Of course, Prince  Callum .”

“I was wondering... could you, hypothetically, cast that spell?” He asked, pointing at the page of a book.

Curious, Viren took the book from the young man’s hands. Well, he did not know how to do it, but it didn’t seem too difficult or _ dark _  to find an answer rapidly. However, satisfying the Prince’s whim was not one of his priority, far from it.

“I’m sorry my Prince, but wouldn’t it be a better time used in finding a way to defend the castle?” Maybe he could reason with this step-prince.

“It’s important  Viren , could you do it?”

“I could...”  He said slowly, not wanting to indulge him, “with some research I could, but-”

“Alright then, I need it for tomorrow.”

“What- No! Prince  Callum , this isn’t a child game .  It’s war . I am needed elsewhere. ”

“I know! But it’s  more  important  than you think .”

“Prince  Callum ,”  Viren  sighed, shaking his head, “I have more urgent matters to attend than meeting your childish requests.”

"But I told you-”

“It does not matter, you’re but a child! How could  _ you  _ possibly run the kingdom  with strength and power ?  It is  _ my responsibility  _ to ensure  Katolis  stay strong!” Viren cut himself before saying more, regaining control over his anger. “As I said,” he restarted more calmly, “you’re but a child, Prince  Callum , you cannot understand.”

Without another word, Lord Viren spun on his heels and walked away from  Callum , pleased with himself to have made the child shut up at last.

“No, I don’t think  _ you _  understand, Lord Viren.” The dark mage stopped dead in the corridor, “It is not a wish,”  Callum  spoke coldly, “it is an order, Lord Viren, an order from the Prince Regent. And tomorrow, you will have that spell ready, and if we fight the elves, then you will be accompanying me on the battlefield. That is your place.”

This time,  Callum  left Viren without letting him a chance to answer: he didn’t need an answer, there was only one possible.

oOo

The following morning,  General Amaya was supervising the installation of  ballistae on the rampart walk. There was nothing more to do. The fact was, there wasn’t much they could do but be on guard to be ready for the elves. She had tasked  Gren  with the fortification of the land around the castle. The idea was to slow down the Sunfire elves as long as possible. There, they would be more vulnerable to long range attack from the archers of the castle.

While it was almost impossible for a human army to take the city with so few soldiers, that army wasn’t human. Besides their slightly superior strength and speed, the elves could also have magic. That was the most worrying. Amaya had a strong feeling the force they were facing was escorted by mages. And if so, anything could happen.  Katolis  had only two mages in their rank: Viren and his daughter, the former she didn’t trust and the latter being who know where. They were basically without any ‘magical’ defense.

Of course, magic couldn’t win a war: it was unreliable and often misused. After all ,  they did kill Thunder with only one mage on their side. But magic could win a battle. And the battle ahead couldn’t be lost, or they would be all dead. However, she secretly hoped her nephew will succeed in peacefully stop ping  the battle before it even begins. If not, they would go with plan B, and if that one didn’t work either, well, they would have to fight until victory, or death.

Yes, she was persuaded the reinforcement wouldn’t make it in time. They would eventually come, but too late. The elves were too close and too eager to finish what they started. And she was too. She wanted to avenge her fallen soldiers, a life for a life, and another for the life first taken. She tremendously wanted that, but she knew it wasn’t the right thing to do. Maybe she was one of the rare people to know that.

She breathed deeply, letting the bright sun wash away her vengeful thought. Once again, the day weather was perfect: no cloud in the sky, a light breeze from the west, and birds were chirping around the castle making it easier to relax even if they were on the verge of battle.

A woman in armor walked hurriedly to her and stopped a few feet away, wa i ting General Amaya to acknowledge her. Taking a last calming breath, she turned around and signaled her to speak.

“General Amaya, Commander  Gren have  sent me to tell you he has finished outside the city and is now working in the stables. He asks if there is anything more to do.”

Amaya nodded, satisfied with the progress they had ma d e this morning. She signed that it was okay, that he could take a break and go eat something before he overworks himself, again. The soldier left with a nod and run back from where she came. The general turned back to the last ballista being put together.  Her  men had assembled the last pieces when she was talking. She checked everything was placed where it should be. Letting out a breath, she was done, at least, for this morning.

She looked at the forest in front of the city, wondering what chaos the elves have left on their path. The y  had received no messages from the towns they passed by on their way to  Katolis  Capital. Was it that the elves left no survivors or that they  had  intercept all communications? She did not know but feared the worse.

A small flash of light caught her attention near the forest edge. And then another, not too far away. Something wasn’t right. Then a lonely figure walked out of the wood, a blazing sword in her hand. 

The elves were here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, let me know your thoughts.  
> Linial


	4. Distrust – War, Part III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trying to find a peaceful solution. It's harder than Callum thought it would be.

As soon as she saw the elves, Amaya sounded the alarm, breaking the peacefulness of the day. Just a few seconds after, all soldiers were running to their posts, ready for battle. She wished they would not fight today, that's why she needed to try  Callum's  plan. And for that, she needed  Callum . 

She rushed down into the central courtyard searching for  Callum  with her eyes, but only finding  Gren  running towards her. 

' Gren , find  Callum  and bring him to the main entrance. We have little time.' 

"Yes, General!" Commander  Gren  replied, and then sprinted to the tower where the young Prince most likely was. 

Next, she needed horses, three of them. She quickly went back to where  Gren  came from a few seconds ago. All horses were being saddled, some of them protected with light armors. She headed towards those, take the reins of two and mounted the third. Wasting no time, she rode to the front gate.  Gren  was already waiting for her with her nephew.  Callum  was wearing his ceremonial armor, freshly cleaned and now shining in the sun. 

Noticing his aunt,  Callum  rapidly called up to her: "We have to go, Aunt Amaya. We have to try." 

‘I know, get on.' She indicated the horse next to her. He didn't have to be told twice. 'You too, Commander.' 

"Of course, General." 

Callum  jumped clumsily on the horse and look back at his aunt. "We can do it, I know it." 

She nodded back, she knew it could work. However, she also knew it was highly improbable. But they needed to try, at least,  Callum  needed to try. He was a new leader, innocent of the crimes of the past and wishing for peace above anything else. Maybe the elves would listen to him. If not, well, then war was unavoidable. 

Callum  released a shuddering breath. It would be his first time representing  Katolis  to a foreign nation and he definitely would have preferred it to be in more peaceful circumstances. But it was his duty to end this war. Well, technically,  Ezran  was doing that, but he had to delay the beginning of it to give his brother enough time to bring back the Dragon Prince to the Dragon Queen. So, he was participating to end the war, in a way. And it was an essential task. 

"Let's go."  Callum  nodded to himself. No more time to doubt. 

"Open the gate!" Commander  Gren  shouted, and pushing his horse at the front. 

The heavy doors slowly spun open, leaving a clear view of the road ahead. The three of them passed through the opening, riding quickly to the other side. They heard the gate closing behind them, booming loudly. Then, they saw the elves, hidden behind the tree line except for one, a knight, waiting curiously in the open. It was a good sign,  Callum  thought, they didn't seem to be aggressive, yet. 

They slowed down to stop a few meters away from the elf. The elf was a woman. She had a sort of golden crown, or maybe it was more of a helmet and was wearing a long red tunic with gold designs and gold armor plating on her shoulders, arms, waist and legs, her dark skin contrasting with the shine of her chest plate. She was intimidating, her face showing no emotion but distrust and cold anger. 

They stood several seconds facing each other without a single word being exchanged, neither the elf nor them wanting to speak first and break this fleeting ceasefire. Someone had to start the talk.  Callum  decided he would do it. 

"My name is  Callum , I am the Prince Regent of  Katolis ," he said, his voice steadier that he'd ever hoped it would be, "there is no need for all of... this." He gestured with his arms the elves staying still in the woods. His aunt and commander  Gren  didn't move nor speak from the horses they were riding, it wasn't their part. 

The elf didn't reply either, a silence following  Callum's  first words. 

It surprised the young Prince who struggled with his next sentence. " Wa \- War will only  bri \- bring pain to the people," he paused, "mine as well as yours." No answer. "This is a cycle of violence, it needs to be broken and now is the first step." 

Again, nothing. "My-" 

"You speak words of truth,  Callum , Prince Regent of  Katolis . But they mean nothing for humans are untrustworthy. Peace is impossible, such is your nature." She hissed back her last words, her eyes never leaving his. Her piercing gaze was enough to petrify him and her voice was like thunder in the wind of a storm. But  Callum  couldn't give up now as he hadn't given his best argument yet. 

"It's true. Most humans are liars, most are violent and will stab you in the back if you turn around. But we are also capable of compassion and love. Peace is not impossible, it is if nobody wants it." 

At these words, her face hardened into a barely control mask of hatred, "Were you compassionate when you killed the Dragon King? Were you when you smashed his heir, his egg? Were you compassionate?!" She stopped a few seconds, "Return to your castle, little Prince, you do not need to die today, but if you stand in our way, you will die." With that, she turned around and headed back to her troops. 

"Wait!" She stopped but didn't look back. "You're wrong, humans can be compassionate and I have the proof. The Dragon Prince isn't dead, he's-" 

"Enough!" the Sunfire knight shouted, "I won't listen to your lies! Within this day, revenge will be taken, your King's son will be dead. Then, it will be justice!" 

Callum  wanted to reply and tell her that she was mistaken, that the Dragon Prince was at this moment on his way to  Xadia  and his mother. He wanted to tell her that peace was still possible, that it wasn't too late. But he didn't. His aunt shook her head when he looked at her. She knew it  too,  the elf wasn't going to listen to him. His plan had failed. 

They sped back into the city, leaving behind them what they knew would soon be a battlefield. Blood will be shed, from both sides, as the battle was now a matter of minutes and not just a possibility.  Callum  was quite disappointed with himself, he had hoped it wouldn't come to this, he had hoped he could make things change. But as always, the reality was harder and crueler than one could imagine. He was already mourning the life that would be lost this day. 

The bell rang loudly just as the gates closed behind them. The elves were attacking. The three of them dismounted from the horses and climb up quickly to the front rampart where they could see all the elves coming at once, dozens of them, flowing from the forest, weapons unsheathed and ready to kill. General Amaya nodded to  Gren . The commander took the bow offered by a nearby archer, lighted the tip of his arrow and aimed for a point on the battlefield only him recognized. The arrow went true and hit its mark squarely.  Gren  was pretty good with a bow,  Callum  thought. 

 At first, nothing happened and the elves were still running to the castle. But then, a wall a bright red fire sprang to life and ran all around the castle. While  Callum  found it very frightening, the Sunfire elves did not seem to be fazed at all. They kept coming. 

Gren  grinned to his Prince, "Wait for it." 

And indeed,  Callum  didn't have to wait more than five seconds to watch with a horrified fascination as fireballs tore the land and shook the ground, leaving behind only deep smoking holes. 

 "I have not been idle, my Prince." a new voice said behind him. 

Callum  looked behind him and saw Viren, leaning on his cane, a satisfied smile on his face. 

"While I was journeying in  Xadia  a long time ago, I came across an unusual magician who made fantastic fireworks. He gave me the recipe of a powder that would blow when we alight it." He gestured towards the disfigured land. "I made myself some upgrades to make it more... efficient." 

Callum  didn't respond. He didn't want to know what modifications Viren had done. He was already horrified by what he'd seen and imagining what it would have done to the elves if they had been right there at the center of the explosions was all the more terrifying. The Prince closed his eyes and breathed deeply. When he reopened them, their opponents were jumping down in the smoking pits, not bothered by the smoke or the fire blazing in. Then, the first ones came out in the open field. And then more. It hardly slowed them down. 

 Aunt Amaya raised her arm. All bowmen readied their weapons. She dropped her hand. The arrows were released at once. They went up in the sky, and then, down towards their enemies.  Callum  didn't want to see it, but he was transfixed by the sight. The arrows were perfectly timed and aimed, and they would have reached their mark if they had not bounced off on a translucent shield above the elves. That was bad. 

 "Viren, did you find the spell I told you about?" 

 "I...," he hesitated, "I-, Yes, Prince  Callum , I have." 

Callum  took a last breath, strengthening his resolve. 

 "Plan B then."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is another chapter, thank you for reading so far,  
> Linial.


End file.
